


Top or Bottom?

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Bottom!LeFou, But he falls in love with LeFou, Ecology club, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gaston tries to get Belle to be his girlfriend, Gay, Gay Sex, Hiking, Hiking trip, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, PTSD, Questioning of Sexuality, Teenagers, Top!Gaston, flash backs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: "Top or bottom? I don’t mind either way.”Lefou responds without hesitation: “bottom.”And then Gaston starts putting his pillows in the top bunk. Lefou says, “Oh! You meant the bunk bed! Can I have the top one, please?”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by clingylefou on Tumblr :) Thank you for letting me write this!  
> http://clingylefou.tumblr.com/post/159621923402/are-you-guys-ready-for-more-high-school-gafou

The morning sun shines through the window as LeFou is peacefully eating his breakfast with his parents. He is slowly going through his Instagram dash when he’s met with a picture of a half-naked Gaston staring right at him through the camera.

**_@Gaston_:_ ** _Getting ready for my first hiking trip with the ecology club!_

LeFou accidentally swallows his food, which he hasn’t even chewed yet. Tears flood his eyes as he coughs, trying not to choke on his food. His mom looks up from her newspaper worriedly.

“Are you okay, hun?” LeFou takes a sip from his water and coughs once again. His throat still hurts, but at least he isn’t on the verge of dying anymore.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

But, he isn’t. Not really _. Gaston is joining their hiking trip._ Since when is Gaston in their ecology club? Oh God. Their ecology club isn’t that big, which means he’ll get to spend time with Gaston… Or at least admire him from a distance. Fuck. He had been looking forward to an easy and quiet hiking trip. With Gaston there, the hiking trip would be anything but easy and quiet… Somehow that guy always gets into trouble. Gaston _is_ trouble.

He always gets girls to either cry or fight over him. He broke someone’s leg during PE… Two weeks ago, he managed to set a table on fire during a chemistry project. And if that wasn’t bad enough, instead of trying to stop the fire he recorded it on Snapchat. It was a close call of being expelled, but since it was an accident, he could stay.

LeFou stares at the picture of Gaston on his phone. Seriously, that boy has no shame. Not that he has to. He had the kind of body that was pretty enough to show off on the entire Internet. His perfectly tanned skin, as a nice contrast with the dark, long strands of hair curling around his face… LeFou would be lying if he said he’d never thought about Gaston.

Quite the opposite. LeFou admires him. Gaston is the most handsome boy in their school. He’s strong and muscular. His deep voice always causes LeFou to shiver. Gaston’s eyes… Let’s not even start to talk about those. LeFou’s crush on Gaston started two years ago during their yearly soccer matches. LeFou didn’t participate because… Well… LeFou and soccer didn’t go along. But he’d been cheering for his best friend, Stanley.

Then Gaston had appeared on the field. His hair tied back in a low ponytail. He’d been shirtless, sweat glistening on his chest. He was amazing at soccer and his team won every match they played. LeFou could only dream about ever touching those abs…

“LeFou, we’re leaving in ten minutes, okay?”

LeFou quickly locks his phone and nods at his mother. He feels a light blush creeping its way onto his cheeks, so he quickly lowers his head, suddenly very interested in the crescent roll that is still on his plate.

This trip is either going to be more fun than he imagined, or it’s going to be pure hell.


	2. Bus Ride

Gaston is running late and he curses under his breath. He doesn’t particularly care about this trip but he can’t miss it. When he’d decided to join the ecology club to gain Belle’s attention they had been planning to go on a hiking trip to the Ardeche. Gaston thought it was the perfect opportunity to get close to Belle. He already made plans on how to get her to notice him. He can’t miss this. An entire week with Belle… It’s almost too good to be true. If only he would make it…

He sighs in relief when his father turns their car to the left and sees their school in the distance, with the bus still there. Thank heavens. Once they reach the school, Gaston smiles at his father and he grabs his backpack from the backseat.

“Have a fun trip, Gaston. Good luck with the ladies,” his father says to him and winks. Gaston smirks and nods. “I sure will, papa.” With that he gets out of the car and waves at his father one last time before running towards the bus. One of the teachers, Monsieur Jean, shakes his head as he sees Gaston and crosses his name on the list.

“Gaston, how nice of you to join us.”

“Likewise, Monsieur Jean.” Gaston says with a sly grin, only causing his teacher to shake his head again.

Gaston makes his way into the bus and tries to spot Belle… Dammit. All seats close to her are already taken. His eyes fall on an empty seat three rows behind her. It’s the closest he can get. He sees that another girl is already making her way to the same seat, so Gaston quickly runs to the seat and sits down, ignoring the complaints coming from the girl who wanted the same seat.

He settles down. His backpack between his feet. He takes out his earbuds and plugs them into his phone so he can listen to some music. It’s a long trip and he won’t survive without music. He puts the earbuds inside his ears and presses the play button on his phone. _Miroir, dis moi qui est le plus beau, quitte à devenir mégalo, viens donc chatouiller mon ego, allez allez allez._

“Uhm, hi?”

Gaston turns his head and his eyes meet with a boy he’s never seen before. The boy is probably younger than him. He’s a bit chubby, but he has friendly eyes and nice, curly hair.

“Hi. I’m Gaston.”

“Yeah, I know,” the boy mutters, probably thinking Gaston won’t hear. But he does and Gaston is pleased to know that apparently people know who he is. “I’m LeFou.”

“LeFou? That’s… an interesting name.”

“I guess so, it’s actually-“

“Attention, please!” Monsieur Jean interrupts them. “Welcome to our hiking trip to the Ardeche! As you alrey know, this is a five hour drive. Our first stop will not occur within the first two hours, so don’t bother asking. If there’s a problem, you come to me. No snacking on the bus. Are there any questions?”

No one answers.

“Good. Then we’re good to go.”

Monsieur Jean takes a seat in the front and Gaston grins as he takes his backpack and opens a bag of crisps.

“Gaston, didn’t you hear him? No snacking on the bus,” the boy next to him says. Gaston raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“So?”

LeFou rolls his eyes at him and stares out of the window, waving at someone as they drive off. Gaston can’t resist the temptation.

“Want some?” He asks and holds out the bag of crisps. LeFou huffs at him and puts on his headphones. “No thanks.”

Gaston shrugs and starts to eat. He peeks on LeFou’s phone screen to see what kind of music the boy is listening to. _CHRVCHES._ Hmm, he’s never heard of it.

“So, how well do you know Belle?” Gaston asks casually, trying to get some more information on how to approach her.

“Belle?”

“Yes, that girl over there with the book. The one with the brown-“ Gaston describes her, but LeFou cuts him off.

“I know who Belle is. I… Why are you asking?”

“She’s pretty.”

“I do know her. We’ve worked on a couple of projects together.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What is she like?” LeFou raises an eyebrow at him and sighs.

“Like I said, I’ve only worked on a few projects with her. I don’t know her that well.”

He turns around to stare out the window again. Gaston just shrugs and finishes his bag of crisps. Monsieur Jean glares at him as he finally notices, but Gaston just waves at him smugly and Monsieur Jean shakes his head again as he chooses to ignore him. Gaston grins. He and Monsieur Jean don’t quite like each other. It’s too much fun to annoy him.

Gaston closes his eyes to enjoy his music, but within a couple of minutes he feels LeFou starting to lean against him more and more. He opens his eyes to scowl at the boy, but when he glances to his left he sees that LeFou has fallen asleep against him. The girls in the row behind them start to chuckle when they see it and Gaston blushes.

It doesn’t bother him that the boy is sleeping against him. But the girls behind him start to signal other people as well and Gaston doesn’t want this to ruin his reputation. He doesn’t want to wake up the boy, so he takes out his phone and snaps a picture for his Instagram. This will probably save his ass.

 ** _@Gaston__** : LeFou just fell asleep against me ;) No one can resist my handsome face ^^ #NoHomo

He looks at LeFou once again and he wonders how he’s never seen him before. He seems nice, even though he hadn’t been that eager to talk. Besides that, he knows Belle. He’ll make sure to get more information about her out of him.


	3. I don't mind either way

Gaston smiles as they arrive at the park, they’re finally there! There’s a main building where people can eat, a building to shower, and a lot of small cabins. Right before the end of the trip, Monsieur Jean paired everyone up for the cabins. It was easy. The one you were sitting next to would be your roommate the entire week. One switch needed to be made because obviously boys and girls are not allowed to sleep in the same cabin. Gaston thinks it’s ridiculous. If two people really want to get going, they really don’t need a cabin. But Gaston didn’t mind being paired with LeFou. It is a nice park though, made for trips like theirs.

That’s how they find themselves in front of one of the small cabins at this park. Gaston has the keys and he unlocks the door. As they walk in, he sees there are bunk beds.

“Top or bottom? I don’t mind either way.” Gaston asks LeFou, because he’ll be sharing this cabin with the boy for an entire week and he wants to at least give him the sense that he cares about his roommate.

“Bottom.” LeFou thoughtlessly replies as he walks into their cabin as well, shooting a picture of the room with his phone. Gaston takes his pillow and puts it onto the top bunk. LeFou stares at him.

“What?” Gaston asks. LeFou blushes and shakes his head.

“Oh, I thought… You were talking about the bunks… Can I have the top one please?” He says back and giggles awkwardly. For a moment Gaston doesn’t understand. LeFou clearly wanted the bottom one right? Or- _Oh._

Gaston stares at LeFou and takes him in again. _Oh my god._

“Y-You’re… Gay?”

“Yes. I am.”

Gaston, for once in his life, has no idea what to say. Surely he’s heard of gay people… But… He never quite met someone who wasn’t straight.

“Okay… Uh… Yeah you can have the top bunk…” Gaston manages to choke out and he quickly turns around to move his pillow to the bottom bunk, not wanting to show how awkward he feels. _Oh God, he’s gay._ He knows LeFou is still staring at him and he feels his cheeks flare up.

“Do you… Mind?” LeFou slowly asks him. Shit. Gaston can’t bring himself to ignore that question. He might be insensitive sometimes, but never this much. So he slowly turns around, trying not to think about the fact that he’s blushing very badly.

“No, I don’t… I just… Did not see it coming, I guess.”

“Okay, good. Cause if it makes you uncomfortable I can see if I can switch cabins?” LeFou offers and Gaston immediately shakes his head.

“No, really, it’s okay. Stay.”

“Okay,” LeFou answers and he smiles at him. Gaston, who’s still deep in shock, has to do something to save the situation. So he does the only thing he can.

“So… You’re a bottom?” Gaston says with a smirk. LeFou was clearly not expecting this topic to be brought up again and now it’s his time to blush.

“Oh, shut up Gaston,” he growls. Gaston only grins and starts unpacking his bags, but he can’t stop his thoughts from wandering off. He wonders what it would be like. He’s only ever been with girls. He wonders how different it would feel like to have his hands roam over a man’s body. To hear low growls instead of high pitched moans. What it would be like to have LeFou beneath him. _Oh fuck._

He bites down onto his lower lips and blinks a few times. Surely this was just a weird reaction because he never met a gay person before. Tomorrow he’d be thinking about Belle again. About her long brown hair… And her lovely singing voice, and… He wondered if LeFou could sing as well?

“Uh, LeFou? I don’t know what your plans are, but I’m off to bed. I don’t want to be tired for our first hike tomorrow,” Gaston says. It’s only partly true. He just wants the fucking light to be turned off. He then realizes that he has to undress in front of LeFou and fuck _he can’t._ He can’t, because he can’t reveal the scars on his leg. And he can’t, because LeFou will _think differently_ about his body. He’s gay. He’ll have opinions. _Just like a girl._ The thing is, Gaston has never cared when it came to girls.

He can’t let LeFou know anything about his odd thoughts right now though, so he takes a deep breath before he starts unbuttoning his shirt and then pulls it off. _What does LeFou think of his body?_ LeFou is still on his phone so Gaston hurries to take off his pants and then quickly lies down in his bed, covering himself with the sheets.

“Who knew, Gaston actually loves his sleep.”

“No LeFou, I _need_ my sleep to stay this unbelievably handsome.”

LeFou laughs and starts to undress as well. Gaston tries not to stare, but he can’t help himself. LeFou’s skin is so… Pale. He’s curvy. Gaston swallows. LeFou takes a shirt out of his bag and pulls it over his head. On his shirt is a weird, orange and white robot.

“What’s that thing on your shirt?”

“ _That thing_ is BB-8. You know. From Star Wars?”

“I have never seen Star Wars.”

“Why am I not surprised.” LeFou laughs and he turns off the light. Gaston can hear him walk towards their bunks and LeFou grabs the edge of the top bunk and tries to crawl in. Except, there aren’t any stairs and LeFou’s legs aren’t that long.

“Dammit… I can’t get in…” LeFou curses under his breath and tries another time, but it doesn’t work. “I’m too small for this.”

“Do you want me to help?”

“Fuck, no,” LeFou laughs, mocking himself, “-I’m far too heavy.”

That’s all the encouragement Gaston needs to get out of his bed again. He wraps his arms around LeFou’s hips and lifts him up easily. LeFou lets out a surprised noise.

“Gaston, no, you’ll strain your back!”

“Just climb into your bed and don’t worry about my back. I’ll manage, I promise. I lift weights that weigh more than you do.”

LeFou climbs into his bunk and Gaston smiles. “See? Easy.”

“Well, thank you,” the smaller boy whispers quietly.

“No problem.” Gaston says and he crawls back under his sheets, enjoying the warmth and softness around him. He hears LeFou shift in his bed a few times and then it’s quiet. Really, really quiet. Gaston stares into the dark, their cabin illuminated by the faint light of the moon. He tries to think about Belle, about her beautiful brown hair covering her shoulders. Her amazing laugh. She surely would make a nice girlfriend. She was well-read, intelligent and pretty. His family would be so proud of him the day he’d bring her home.

But when he closes his eyes, he sees someone smaller than Belle. Curvier. _Manlier._ And that’s the person on his mind as he falls asleep.


	4. No one questions his sexuality like Gaston

“Gaston!”

Gaston slowly opens his eyes and yelps in pain as LeFou slaps his cheek. He sits up and covers his cheek with a hand.

“Dammit, LeFou, what’s up with you!” Gaston growls and tries to keep his eyes open. LeFou holds his phone out, showing the picture of him sleeping in Gaston’s lap. _Oh, right._

“Remove it, Gaston.”

“If I do, people will talk abou-”

“I don’t fucking care what people say about you. You better take this picture down or I’ll make sure people start to talk.” LeFou threatens. He gives him one last glare before he walks over to his bag and gets out his hiking boots. “Besides, the hike starts in less than an hour so you better get out of bed.”

LeFou grabs his coat and leaves the cabin, slamming the door shut as he walks out. Gaston flinches at the loud sound and swallows. His cheek stings. Dammit. He’s not going to let that stupid kid tell him what he can or can’t do. He surely won’t take the goddamn picture down. It’s his Instagram account and LeFou had been stupid enough to fall asleep on him. It’s not his fault.

He gets out of bed and forces himself to smile. Today is his first day with Belle. He takes a deep breath as he grabs his clothes and gets dressed. He quickly brushes his hair and ties it up. Perfect. He gets out of the cabin and locks the door behind him as he walks towards the main building for breakfast. He is still angry but he and LeFou will fight this out later.

But, when he enters the main building, his anger flares as he sees LeFou sitting _right next to Belle._ Drastic times ask for drastic measures. He takes one deep breath and reproduces his sexiest smile as he makes his way towards Belle and LeFou and he just sits down between them, interrupting their conversation.

“Gaston! Just-”

“Hi Belle,” he says with a smile as he turns his body towards her, ignoring LeFou.

“Oh, uhm. Hi, Gaston.” Belle says, looking at him. “I was actually talking with LeFou, so if you wouldn’t mind-”

“Oh don’t worry about LeFou, I only need a minute. I was wondering if we could spend some time with each other after our hike?” Belle’s eyes go wide and she slowly leans away from him.

“Uhm. No.”

“Do you have other plans already?”

“No, Gaston. Actually I don’t. Now if you’ll excuse us?” Belle says and nods at LeFou. Gaston slowly nods at her and stands up.

“See you soon,” he says and winks at her before he walks off. He fetches himself a sandwich and sits down on the opposite side of the room and stares at Belle and LeFou laughing together. He feels a sting of jealousy in his chest.

Why doesn’t Belle want to spend time with him? Gaston is the most handsome boy in school. He has a rich family. He could give her anything she wants… He’ll get her though. She just needs some time to get used to him.

“Alright everyone! Today is our first hike. You’ll all get a map to help you find your way. On the back of it is my phone number in case anything happens. The group I’ve assigned you to will be your team for this entire week.” Monsieur Jean starts and he starts to tell everyone which group they’re in. “And the last group, number 4, will be Gaston, LeFou, Stanley, Lumière, Belle and Plumette.”

Gaston looks up at Belle and LeFou, who are staring back right at him. He’s not sure whether he should be glad or angry. At least he’ll get his chance with Belle. But as for LeFou…

It doesn’t take long before everyone is ready to leave. Gaston somehow managed to get the map from Monsieur Jean and he’s studying their route when LeFou approaches him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Look, Gaston. I’m sorry for how I woke you up this morning… That wasn’t cool,” LeFou says quietly and Gaston’s anger slowly disappears when he sees the regret in LeFou’s eyes. He grabs LeFou’s shoulder and smiles down at him.

“It’s okay. It was a new experience to wake up like that.” LeFou giggles.

“I bet it was. Sorry, again. I just hate my sleeping face and well, since practically the entire school follows your Instagram… It made me very uncomfortable.”

Gaston blushes when he realizes that maybe it hadn’t been too nice of him to post that picture of LeFou. He hadn’t thought about that yet. LeFou is right. Almost everyone in their school follows his Instagram. LeFou has every right to be mad at him for posting it without his consent. It’s just that people never complain about it. Gaston just assumed that it was okay.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that…” Gaston says. “I’ll take it down. Just… Know that I think you’re sleeping face is very cute.”

LeFou’s eyes widen slightly at that comment and a blush spreads high on his cheekbones. Gaston feels his own body react to it. Oh God. _Are they flirting?_

“I-” LeFou manages to stutter out and swallows. He lowers his gaze to the ground and shifts his feet. “Thank you, I guess?”

_Belle. He has to think about Belle. Belle with her nice hair and her pretty face. Belle…He’s supposed to get her to be his girlfriend. He needs to plan how to make her like him back. But… LeFou..._

“It’s true, LeFou. You really are cute.”

The rest of their group is walking towards them so Gaston quickly changes the topic by pointing out the restaurant on the map.

“-and then we’ll stop here to eat. It shouldn’t be hard to find.” he says. Belle raises an eyebrow at him. “Since when do you know how to navigate?”

“Since I’ve been on lots of hiking trips with my father.”

“ _Hunting trips_ you mean,” Belle says with a cold tone in her voice. Gaston rolls his eyes at her and suddenly he wonders why he ever wanted her as a girlfriend. She hates him. She always mocks everything he does. She might be the prettiest girl in school… But she certainly isn’t his type. But, she’s the best he can get. He has to remind himself. He needs her to be his girlfriend. He needs to make his parents proud.

Gaston looks at everyone to see if they’re ready to go. LeFou is still blushing and it only becomes worse as their eyes meet again. _If only LeFou would be a girl…_ Gaston mentally curses at himself for thinking that and he looks at the map again. LeFou is a boy. He can’t come home with a boy. He can’t. But God, ever since the ‘top or bottom?’ incident he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about slowly tracing that pale skin with the tip of his fingers and… He needs to fucking stop. 

“Everyone ready?"

They all nod and Gaston turns around and starts walking. It doesn’t matter what Belle says about his navigating skills and how he acquired them. He really is good at it and he secretly even enjoys it. He doesn’t look back to see if the rest follows him. He knows they will. He can hear their voices following him so he knows it’s alright. He can hear LeFou and Stanley talk to each other and Gaston tries to ignore the jealous pit in his stomach.

Gaston hates to admit it, but he’s confused. No one has every fucked with his mind the way LeFou does. And he’s only met him yesterday. But… Somehow it just _clicked_ in his mind. He’s never thought about being with a man. He never had to. He’s had his fair share of girlfriends. When he talks with his parents, they’re always joking about how they wonder who their daughter-in-law will be. He never really loved his girlfriends though, which is why not one of his relationships lasted longer than a month.

“Gaston? Can you please slow down your pace? We know how excited you are but some of us don’t have legs as tall as yours,” Belle complains and Gaston stops walking entirely, startled by the sudden hit of reality again.

“Yeah. Sorry,” he mutters as they all look at him in confusion and he takes a deep breath as he continues to walk, a bit slower this time. He feels nervous and restless. He has some serious thinking to do.


	5. I'll kiss it better

They’ve just returned from their trip and LeFou’s feet are hurting so badly. He’s never walked this much in one day. It had been nice though. The weather was beautiful. It was only late April, but the sun had been warm and comfortable, not too hot. LeFou likes this type of weather. It had been nice to be able to talk to Stanley again. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other out of the classroom. They’re all walking back towards their cabins now. Dinner is in an hour, so they do have some time left to do whatever they want.

Not that LeFou is looking forward to the upcoming hour. Gaston has been in a really bad mood ever since their flirty conversation right before they left. He’d rather spend some time with Stanley, but Stanley and his boyfriend Tom happen to share the same cabin and of course they’d rather spend their time together. LeFou loves how there is a no girls and boys together rule to prevent them from having sex, but at this very moment, Stanley and Tom are probably having some fun times.

“Gaston, do you have they keys or-“

“LeFou you’ve already asked me that. Yes, I have the keys.”

“Okay fine, no need to be so rude.” LeFou sighs and follows Gaston to their cabin. Gaston makes no attempt to apologize and LeFou wonders if the Gaston from yesterday night even exists. They make their way inside and LeFou groans happily when he takes off his shoes and wiggles his toes. _Freedom._ He wonders how he’s going to be able to walk ever again. He’s glad they have other things scheduled for tomorrow.

Gaston just lies down in his bunk, his face turned away from LeFou.

“Gaston, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“So what. Why would you care.” Gaston mutters and takes out his phone.

“Well, I usually wouldn’t. But since you’ve been acting like this after calling me cute? I think you should talk.”

Gaston turns his head to face LeFou and he snorts.

“You really think you’re all special, don’t you? You think I act like this because of what? Because you think I’m gay? Well, I’m not.”

“I never said I thought you’re gay, dude.” LeFou says. Gaston’s cheeks turn bright red and he turns his head away again. LeFou nods to himself. He already thought this was the source of Gaston’s bad mood, but now he was almost certain.

“You don’t understand, LeFou,” Gaston whispers quietly and sighs. LeFou slowly sits down at the edge of the bed. Gaston flinches when he hears the bed creak. LeFou feels bad for the boy. LeFou had known he was gay ever since the beginning of his puberty. His parents were fine with it, so LeFou had never really been bothered by his sexuality. But he knows that for some people it just doesn’t work that way. And Gaston is… Well, Gaston.

“Try me.” Gaston huffs and looks up at LeFou.

“I _can’t_ be gay, or bi. Or whatever. I’ve never…”

“Never what?”

“I’ve never even _thought_ about boys. Ever. And now there’s you…”

LeFou blushes and stares down at Gaston, who is staring back at him wide-eyed. Gaston quickly sits up as he realizes that lying down might have not the best position in this conversation.

“Never mind I said that. The thing is, I fucking joined the ecology club to gain Belle’s attention…”

“Gaston, Belle _hates_ you.”

“Yeah, I’ve come to realize that today… It’s just that she’s the prettiest girl in school. And the most intelligent. My parents would approve of her.” Gaston tries to explain. LeFou feels so sorry for Gaston.

“Look, Gaston. You don’t have to listen to me, I’m just… Don’t go after someone because your parents will approve. Go after someone because you _want_ them. Whether it’s a boy or a girl. I can’t tell you what your sexuality is. It’s good to think about it, but don’t let it ruin your mood. In the end… Does it really matter that much?”

Gaston shrugs.

“I just never thought about it before… It’s… Shocking that I might not be straight… I guess time will tell.”

“It will. So… Is it just, uhm, me that you’re into? Or do you think you’d like other boys as well?” LeFou dares to ask. He knows it’s a dangerous question, but he’s too curious. Gaston smiles shyly.

“Until now… It’s just you.”

LeFou’s heartbeat speeds up at those words and he blushes. He knows that Gaston has no clue about his sexuality yet, but still, here he is telling him he’s into him. LeFou raises his arm and slowly caresses Gaston’s cheek with his thumb. Gaston’s lips part at the touch, and he’s staring at LeFou wide-eyed.

“LeFou…” Gaston breathes out gently. He slowly leans in and takes hold of LeFou’s waist, staring at him. LeFou can’t believe that this is actually happening. He can feel Gaston’s breath on his lips and suddenly _they’re kissing._ LeFou lets out a surprised noise and he grabs the front of Gaston’s shirt, pulling him in, causing Gaston to groan softly. LeFou’s mind is spinning. He’s dreamed about this moment for ages and now it’s finally happening.

Gaston’s lips are soft and warm. They capture LeFou’s lower lip and Gaston slowly sucks it into his mouth, and _fuck_ it feels good. Far too good. LeFou pulls back from the kiss and he blushes heavily. Gaston is staring at him, his eyes still wide. He slowly squeezes LeFou’s hips and they giggle. _They kissed. Mon Dieu…_

“Sorry, I…” LeFou whispers and Gaston shakes his head. _Don’t be sorry._

“Too much?”

LeFou nods at that. It’s too much and not enough. He wants to kiss Gaston again, but… They both need some time to think this through. Especially Gaston. He watches Gaston’s happy face and he wonders why everyone hates this boy so much. He might be arrogant sometimes. But LeFou wonders how much of that arrogance is real. Somehow Gaston has put on a mask. LeFou now sees him without it, and it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. LeFou used to have a crush on Gaston, but it’s changing into a lot more. He’s falling. Fast.

“So… What now?” LeFou whispers. Gaston shrugs and drags his hand through his hair. LeFou loves Gaston’s hair. It’s so long. Longer than boys usually wear it. LeFou would love to play with it. Slowly untangling every knot as Gaston sits in front of him. LeFou knows it’s a weird thing to think about, but it would be so cozy and… ’s a weird thing to think about, but it would be so cozy and… _Yeah._

“I… I really wouldn’t know, LeFou. I need some time to think this all through…” Gaston sighs. LeFou smiles and decides to just let it rest for a while. He’s been waiting for two years for this boy to even notice him. Surely he can wait some longer.

“Let’s just head for dinner then?”

“That’s a great idea.”

Gaston leans in and plants a quick kiss on LeFou’s forehead, before he gets out of the bed. LeFou’s heart skips a beat and he blushes as he gets out of the bed as well. He’s never blushed this much in one day before…

“Well, get on your shoes quickly, I won’t wait all day,” Gaston jokes and throws LeFou’s shoes in front of him. LeFou rolls his eyes at Gaston and pulls on his shoes, cursing as his tender feet his the soles.

“Does it hurt that bad?”

“Yes…”

“I’ll kiss it better tonight,” Gaston says with a wink.

“Fuck you.”

“Well, I usually don’t go that fast in a relationship, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

_Oh God. Why did he put up with this boy again?_


	6. Flash Backs

Gaston starts to feel a bit nervous. Ever since the kiss, there’d been this certain tension between him and LeFou. Nothing happened. It was almost as if the kiss hadn’t happened. They had dinner with Stanley and Tom that evening. Gaston had been a bit shocked to find out that those two were dating. There were more gay people in his school than he had known about, apparently. That night, Gaston had helped LeFou to climb in the top bunk again. It’d been awkward. His hands burning as they touched LeFou’s skin. His heart beating fast as they whispered goodnight.

The day afterwards there were a few competition games on the fields between the cabins. Gaston would’ve liked to say he’d won. But they didn’t. He had LeFou and Lumière in his team. If there’s two people on this entire trip who have no feeling for when to catch a ball, it’s those two. Usually, Gaston would’ve been angry for not winning. But it had been fun? It was almost strange to see how LeFou could have so much fun while he was failing so hard. But the boy hadn’t stopped smiling once. It made Gaston’s heart flutter in his chest.

It had been a nice day.

But now… Now they’re lost in the woods. Just him and LeFou. Gaston can almost _feel_ the tension. It causes his fingers to tingle and his stomach knot together. Sensations he isn’t familiar with.

“I thought you were so good at navigating…” LeFou mutters. Gaston rolls his eyes at him to which LeFou sticks out his tongue. Somehow they managed to lost the rest of their group. Lumière had insisted on having the map this time, which is how Gaston and LeFou found themselves without one. Also, the number of Monsieur Jean’s phone was listed on the map as well, so they couldn’t call him… Not that their phones had service out here in the woods anyways.

“I _am_ good at navigating. With a map. But we don’t have the map, remember?”

“Right,” LeFou says.

Gaston stops walking and takes a look at their surroundings. It all seems the same. The same trees. The same paths. The same goddamned everything. It’s already 7 pm, it won’t take that much longer before it’ll get dark. He groans. He’s hungry. He’ll never give the map to Lumière again. The boy didn’t even understand how a map works…

He’s about to complain about how dumb everyone in this ecology club is, when he suddenly sees something in the distance other than trees. Is it a road? Oh God, yes, it is.

“Look, LeFou! If we make it to the road over there I’m sure we’ll find our way back to the camp!” Gaston smiles, proud of his discovery. LeFou sighs in relief as he spots the lights as well. They’re not even that far away. They’ll probably reach it within ten minutes.

“I can’t wait to lie down in my bed, everything hurts…” LeFou groans as they make their way towards the road. Gaston looks at him worriedly.

“Are you alright?”

“Good enough… It’s just that my body is not used to this… You know, I usually only walk from classroom to classroom, today I’ve walked about twenty kilometers already… It’s only a slight difference of course.” Gaston chuckles and LeFou smiles at him.

“You know, Gaston… This is going to sound weird but… I’m glad I got lost with you and not with any of the others.” Gaston looks up at LeFou, surprised by the smaller boy’s words.

“Why?”

“Well, I know you have experience with being in the woods… And… I know you’ll keep me safe.” LeFou explains shyly. Gaston blushes.

“Why, thank you… You know. I’d rather be stuck with you as well…” Gaston smiles as his hearts beats faster. It feels almost dangerous to say this. He knows he shouldn't. Oh, he really shouldn't. But he's already found out he's a weak man when it comes to LeFou.

“Why?”

“Because… You’re such a pleasant person to be around. You… Make me feel like I don’t have to put up my facade…” Gaston whispers. He hopes LeFou won’t ask any questions about it, but it’s nice to finally be able to be around someone where he feels like he can breathe. In school he has to be the perfect guy, at home he needs to be smart and good with the ladies. He thought he had friends, but now that he knows LeFou, he knows those friendships weren’t even that real.

“Wow, Gaston… That’s… Thank you?”

They smile at each other and walk towards the road in silence. Gaston realizes that maybe this is why his past relationships never worked. He didn’t feel like himself. He had to act. But with LeFou… Gaston suddenly has this overwhelming sense of longing and he swallows. He can’t fool himself any longer. He really is in love with LeFou… He has no idea how. He’s only met this boy three days ago… He never even thought about being in a relationship with a man, but… With LeFou it feels good. As if it’s supposed to be.

“I think we’re almost there, Gaston.”

Gaston looks up, taking in his surroundings again, he wonders if-

He freezes.

 _The road…_ He takes a step back and squeezes his eyes shut when it starts. His heartbeat speeds up and his fingers start to tingle. _Oh God, not now…_

“Gaston, are you okay?” Gaston shakes his head and he tries to control his breathing but he can’t.

_He’s there again. In the car. They’re driving home from their grandmother’s birthday. Everyone is laughing and happy. His sister is making jokes, and his father turns around to tell her something. As they take the turn on the road, Gaston sees the truck. The truck is on the wrong side of the road and coming at them at a very high speed. “PAPA! WATCH OUT!” But it’s too late and the truck drives into them. He screams. He hears his sister scream. Everything happens so fast… When he opens his eyes again he sees his leg in a weird angle, but somehow it doesn’t hurt… He notices the car has been flipped over. His sister is passed out and, Oh God, there’s blood on her face, blood everywhere. “Amelie! Amelie can you hear me!”_

“N-No…” Gaston chokes out and he sits down. He can’t get it out of his head. The blue truck, Amelie, blood… Amelie… Oh God. He starts to feel dizzy. _He’s going to pass out…_ Suddenly there’s a pair of hands grabbing his own.

“Gaston. Hey, look at me. Right here.”

Gaston shakes his head. He can’t. He can’t. _Amelie… Blood…_

“Gaston, _look at me._ ”

Gaston raises his head and he sees someone looking over him but he can’t see who it is, his vision is blurred.

“A-Amelie…” he chokes out and closes his eyes again. He _has_ to save her. Needs to stop the bleeding.

“No, Gaston, it’s me. LeFou. Hey, just follow my breath okay? In…” the voice says and Gaston tries to breathe in, “-and out… Yes, that’s it. Good. Again. In… and out. That’s it Gaston. You’re doing great. In… and out…”

Gaston keeps following the voice’s, LeFou’s, lead and he slowly feels like he gets back in control of his own breathing again. He can still feel his heart beating frantically, but his vision starts to clear and he sees LeFou kneeling in front of him, looking at him worriedly.

“Are you back with me?”

Gaston nods and swallows. He feels a tear rolling down his cheek and he quickly wipes it off.

“I-I’m sorry…” he whispers and looks down. It’s been such a long time since his last flashback… He thought he was over it, goddammit… LeFou is still holding his hands and he slowly squeezes them.

“No need to apologize, Gaston… What happened?”

“Flashback… I have, uhm… PTSD.”

“PTSD? Oh Gaston…” LeFou whispers gently and it embarrasses Gaston. He’s not weak. He doesn’t need LeFou’s pitiful look at him. He stands up and swallows. His heartbeat is slowing down. He’s good to go. He carefully watches the road again, but nothing happens this time.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“But you just-“

“We need to get back to the park,” he says and starts walking. He knows he should at least say thank you to LeFou, but he can’t. Not right now. He likes LeFou, but he just completely embarrassed himself and he curses his PTSD for kicking in when he really did not need it. LeFou follows him in silence as the walk to the road.

“If we stop a car, we can ask them for the way, until then, we just walk alongside the road to see if we see something familiar.”

“No, Gaston. Stop.”

“What?” Gaston snaps at LeFou.

“You just said to me how much you liked being around me because of not having to put up your facade, but that’s _exactly_ what you’re doing now and I really don’t like you this way, Gaston.”

It’s too much. Too much. Gaston hasn’t cried in four years but he can’t help himself. It’s everything. It’s him questioning his sexuality. It’s him being hungry and tired after being lost in the woods for so long. It’s having another panic attack while he thought he was finally over it… But LeFou snapping at him for it… That’s what does it. That’s what causes him to tear up.

He sobs and he quickly turns around. LeFou can’t see him like this. But LeFou wouldn’t be LeFou if he doesn’t walk up to him and pulls him in for a hug. Gaston buries his head in the crook of LeFou’s neck and cries.

“That’s it… That’s it Gaston… Let it all out.”

“I-I’m sorry...”

“Shhh now, it’s okay.”

Gaston shakes his head. It’s not okay. He doesn’t deserve LeFou’s attention. He’s a stupid, arrogant prick. LeFou deserves so much better.

“T-This whole week… It’s so confusing…” Gaston chokes out. LeFou rubs his back slowly and nods.

“I know Gaston… I know. I’m sorry for snapping at you…”

“No… I needed it, I guess…”

LeFou slowly lifts Gaston’s chin and he presses a gentle kiss on his forehead. Gaston blushes and manages to get out a little smile.

“Gaston, I know you think you’re weak for having that panic attack, but you’re not. And I still like you even when you’re grumpy and arrogant. You’re safe with me, okay. You don’t have to put on your mask. Not with me…” LeFou whispers and wipes away Gaston’s tears gently. It feels uncomfortable to have LeFou see him like this. But at the same time... He's never felt more loved than in this very moment.

Gaston stares at LeFou and swallows. No one has ever… No one has ever said such things to him. It almost makes him tear up again. He feels the same sense of longing in his chest he had earlier. It’s so bad it almost hurts. He wants to feel loved. He wants LeFou. Not in the way he used to want girls. He wanted girls to show them off. To show _himself_ off.

But with LeFou… With this boy he wants to crawl under a blanket and watch movies while they hold hands. He doesn’t want LeFou as a trophy. He wants LeFou because… Because he’s in love. For the first time in his life, he’s in love.

“LeFou…”

“Julien. My real name is Julien…” LeFou whispers.

“ _Julien…_ ” Gaston whispers. It fits him. It really does. They’re still standing in their embrace. It should be awkward maybe, but it isn’t. Not with LeFou. _Julien._

“Gaston, I wasn’t sure whether I had to tell you, but. I think this is the right moment… I’m in love with you. I’ve been crushing on you for ages but now that I actually got to know you… I fell. Hard.” LeFou confesses. Gaston stares at him for a second, before he crashes his lips onto the younger boy’s mouth. LeFou lets out a surprised noise as he kisses back.

“I’m in love with you too. You’re amazing, LeFou. No one has ever made me feel the way you do,” Gaston whispers through their kiss and he closes his eyes. He slowly licks LeFou’s lips and the other boy gasps. Gaston loves how responsive LeFou is to him. 

LeFou slowly parts his lips as well and Gaston shivers when their tongues touch. He slowly places his hands on LeFou’s hips to pull him closer. His mind is spinning. He’s kissed before, but it had never felt like this. LeFou’s fingers were digging in Gaston’s back and Gaston couldn’t help the low growl leaving his throat.

LeFou slowly pulls back again and Gaston whines, causing LeFou to giggle.

“Don’t get too excited now, eh?” LeFou says teasingly, “-we still need to get back somehow.”

“I had a plan.”

“Yes, it’s a good plan. So… Right or left?” LeFou says as he points at the road. Gaston smiles as he sees that LeFou’s still blushing. But they really do need to get back. It’s already getting dark.

“Uhh, we need to go to the right."

“How would you know?” LeFou asks him and raises his eyebrow, clearly mocking him.

“Because of the sun, LeFou,” Gaston says and rolls his eyes. Because the sun is in the west now, which is the right, and according to where they left this morning it’s the most likely place to go to. He just hopes he’s right.

“The sun?”

“As Belle loved to point out, I’ve been on lots of hunting trips with my father. I picked up on some skills.”

“If you say so…” LeFou says and shrugs. He starts to walk and Gaston swallows. They better find something soon.


	7. Boyfriend?

“ _Merde…_ ” Gaston mutters as he looks up at the sky. It’s almost dark now with just the faint light of the last sunrays illuminating the road. The moon isn’t there yet, but it probably will soon. At least, LeFou hopes so. It would be too dark for them to continue walking if the moon wouldn’t show up soon.

Gaston suddenly stops walking and sits down. LeFou frowns.

“Gaston, what-“

“We’re not getting _anywhere,_ LeFou. For all we know we’ve been walking in the wrong direction for hours… I’m so fucking done…”

Gaston looks bad, LeFou thinks. His face is too pale, his eyes tired. Gaston mentioned something about being hungry. They should try to find something to eat out here in the forest. Maybe they could find some berries or anything. Besides that, Gaston just had a bad panic attack. That must've took a lot of his energy. LeFou wants to know more about what had caused the flash back. What caused the boy's PTSD, but it seems better not to ask. 

Suddenly there’s a weird beeping sound. Gaston freezes and his head shoots up to look at LeFou.

“That’s… My phone?” Gaston shrugs off his backpack and zips it open, frantically trying to find his phone. He takes out a sweater and a bottle of water, throwing it in the dirt and then he fishes out his phone.

“And?” LeFou’s heart is beating fast in his chest. Maybe they can finally contact someone? Maybe-

“It’s a text from my parents! Monsieur Jean called them to tell them we’re lost. They sent me his phone number. Oh God, LeFou we can call him!” Gaston exclaims and he holds the phone to his ear. LeFou breathes out in relief. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he’d been getting worried.

“Monsieur Jean! Never thought I’d say this but how lovely to hear your voice.” Gaston says with a smug grin. LeFou giggles, happy to hear Gaston being his idiotic self again. He sits down next to him. Fucking finally. He doesn’t know what they would’ve done if the service hadn’t kicked in. He shakes his head. He can stop thinking about it now. They can relax.

“Uhm, yeah LeFou is with me.”

“…”

“Uh, I have no idea where we are. Can you track my phone somehow?” Gaston says and looks at LeFou for help. He mouths ‘ _ask Lumière’._ Lumière is great with technology. His parents always tried to track him down, so Lumière indulged himself in everything there was to know about tracking a person down so he could fool his parents. LeFou never quite understood why, but he was glad now.

“LeFou says you have to ask Lumière.”

“…”

“Okay, we’ll wait.”

Gaston ends the phonecall. LeFou raises an eyebrow at him. _And?_

“Monsieur Jean will get Lumière and then they’ll call us back. They’ve been searching for us for two hours already.”

Gaston sighs in relief and puts his sweater and water bottle back into his backpack, not caring about the dirt staining it.

“So… Uhm… About _the thing._ You won’t tell anyone, right?” Gaston says after a few minutes of silence and LeFou frowns at him. A lot things happened today. This could be about his panic attack. It could be about their kiss. LeFou feels a tug on his heart. Gaston is so different than he expected. Gaston had always seemed so certain, but he really isn’t. He’s just like any other teenager. Struggling his way through life.

“What, exactly?”

Gaston shrugs and looks down at the ground. He silent for a couple of seconds before he looks up at LeFou. He slowly reaches out and takes LeFou’s hand and gently caresses the back of his hand with his thumb.

“The panic attack, it’s not something I’m proud of and I’d rather keep it between us, if that’s okay. About, well, _us._ I… LeFou this is all new for me and I don’t want anyone to know if I don’t even know what it means yet.” Gaston whispers,

“-I do want to be with you, though.” Gaston smiles shyly and squeezes LeFou’s hand.

“You want to be… _together?_ ” LeFou whispers. He does know that Gaston isn’t completely straight by now. His reaction to their kisses say more than enough. It’s so soon… However, Gaston already said how much he likes LeFou. Gaston shrugs again.

“I know it’s stupid, but you make me smile. You make me feel like I can breath and like I said before. _No one_ ever made me feel like that. That has to mean something, right?”

“I guess that-“ LeFou tries to say, because in a way yes it does mean something. But before he has the chance to finish his sentence, Gaston shifts closer to him and cuts him off.

“LeFou. Would you be my boyfriend?”

LeFou just stares at Gaston. He can’t believe Gaston is actually asking him this. He knows he should be wise. He knows he should probably say no because _it’s far too soon._ But it’s something he’s been waiting for for so long. Gaston seems so certain about it. Fuck it. Gaston is actually putting his reputation at stake here. He _trusts_ LeFou. He wants it. He wants it so badly.

“ _Mon dieu,_ Gaston, yes,” LeFou whispers and he feels his heart racing. Gaston grins, like only Gaston can, and he leans in for another kiss-

Gaston’s phone beeps.

Gaston groans and pulls back, but the smile on his lips is enough to make LeFou’s heart skip a beat. Gaston is still holding LeFou’s hand as and squeezes as he answers the call. Gaston winks at LeFou. _Later._

“Hey, Lumière buddy. Get us out of here and I might reconsider my plans of killing you.”

_Later._


	8. Soft skin, trembling hands

LeFou is trying so hard to keep his balance as they stumble their way into their cabin. Their hands wildly exploring each other’s bodies. LeFou manages to kick the door shut and he licks his lips.

“Oh fuck, LeFou…” Gaston moans as he presses the younger boy against the wall, trapping him with his strong and muscular body. LeFou groans as his back hits the wood. He’s staring at Gaston with wide eyes. They’d been teasing each other all night. It had been quite hectic when they came back to the camp at first as they to call their parents to explain everything.

After they managed to convince everyone that they were fine, Monsieur Jean had urged them to have dinner. That’s when it had all started. They’d been in a small room in the main building, just the two of them. After Gaston stilled most of his hunger, he’d started to tease LeFou. Slowly licking his knife, making comments about LeFou’s gorgeous lips.

LeFou tried to laugh it off at first, but then he noticed the dark look Gaston was giving him. _Fuck._ He was serious. LeFou usually didn’t… He usually didn’t throw himself at people like this. But he couldn’t say no to Gaston, no matter how much he wants it. The thing is. he doesn’t _want_ to say no.

“Gaston, I-“

“LeFou, please, I want…” Gaston breaths as he leans in, pressing his lips on LeFou’s. His hands slide down to cup LeFou’s ass and he squeezes. LeFou digs his nails into Gaston’s back as a response and tries to pull him in closer. Their hips touch and LeFou’s mind is spinning. It’s dizzying, the way Gaston’s fingers claim LeFou’s ass, the way he captures his lips between his own. He can already feel his dick respond to the touch.

Gaston slowly moves his kisses down to LeFou’s neck, slowly sucking skin into his mouth. God. He may have never been with a boy before, but it was clear he knew how to kiss. LeFou’s back was starting to hurt though.

“Gaston, can we… Move to the bed please?”

Gaston hums in agreement and he takes a small step back. They just stare at each other for a couple of seconds. LeFou then shrugs off his jacket and drops it onto the floor. Gaston swallows, slowly reaching out and trailing the tips of his fingers across the bare skin on LeFou’s arm.

“You’re so beautiful…” Gaston breathes out, his voice thick with something LeFou can’t quite place. Lust, certainly. But also something more fragile. As if Gaston’s never touched someone before. As if he’s just as overwhelmed by all of this as LeFou.

LeFou reaches out for the bow in Gaston’s hair and pulls it out, causing Gaston’s long, dark hair to fall graciously over his shoulders. Gaston blushes.

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Gaston,” he whispers.

He takes Gaston’s hands and leads him towards the lower bunk. He lies down and Gaston just stares, keeping their gazes locked as he slowly leans in and straddles LeFou’s hips.

“LeFou, I’ve never…” Gaston whispers as he slowly lowers his hands to cup LeFou’s face.

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you through. Just let it all happen,” LeFou whispers and he takes hold of Gaston’s shirt and pulls him in. Gaston captures LeFou’s lips again, slowly sliding his fingers through his hair. Gaston’s fingers are trembling, showing how nervous he really is.

LeFou carefully parts his lips and darts out his tongue. Gaston gasps and does the same thing back. Their tongues slowly move together, exploring each other’s mouth. Gaston tastes so good. His tongue is warm and soft and makes LeFou all tingly inside. He can’t help his hips from pushing up against Gaston’s.

Gaston pulls back instantly, looking at him in shock.

“I can feel your-“ he whispers and his cheeks turn fiery red. He looks down, staring at LeFou’s groin. LeFou blushes at the sudden attention on his private parts. It feels so invasive, but… It’s hot. Very, very hot to have Gaston looking at him like this.

“Yeah?” LeFou breathes out, his voice strained.

“Can I… Uhm, God I didn’t mean for this to get so awkward.” Gaston giggles. “Can I touch it?”

LeFou nods and holds his breath as Gaston slowly reaches down. His fingers hover above him for a few seconds, and then he slowly extends his fingers and touches LeFou’s dick. Gaston swallows and lowers his entire hand, cupping it. LeFou groans. It’s not even the touch itself that causes his breath to hitch. It’s the thought that Gaston has never done this before. The thought that Gaston had never even wanted to touch a boy before. The innocence is driving him wild.

“That feels… Hard.”

“I _am_ hard.”

“Yeah, I… Like it.”

“You do?” LeFou whispers and Gaston looks up at him and nods. He grips LeFou more firmly as looks down at him, studying his face. LeFou licks his lips and gestures Gaston to lean in. Gaston lets go of LeFou’s dick and crashes his lips onto LeFou’s. Pressing his body down. Their hips touch again and _damn_ LeFou can feel the outline of Gaston’s cock pressing against his upper leg. He wants to touch it so badly. He wants to know exactly what drives Gaston crazy. Wants to hear his desperate sounds. Wants to see his face as he comes. _Fuck._

LeFou hooks his fingers under the hem of Gaston’s shirt and pulls it up, the tips of his fingers touching the burning hot skin beneath. Gaston gasps.

“Yes, yes please touch me,” he breathes out desperately and slips his fingers beneath LeFou’s shirt as well. The long strands of Gaston’s hair are tickling LeFou’s neck as they kiss, but he tries to ignore it. He wants Gaston to have his hair down. It’s so hot. Makes him look so feral. Gaston’s hands are exploring LeFou’s body further, shoving his shirt up and revealing the pale skin on his stomach. Gaston hesitates for a second, and then he carefully brings his fingers to touch LeFou’s nipple.

“You’re gorgeous, LeFou,” he whispers softly and pushes LeFou’s head aside using his chin, creating access to LeFou’s throat. Gaston sucks the skin into his mouth and bites carefully. Not actually hurting, but the sharp sensation very vivid in LeFou’s mind.

LeFou pulls Gaston’s shirt up higher, whispering a quick ‘off’ before Gaston complies, allowing LeFou to undress him. Gaston is just as beautiful as LeFou remembered from the soccer games. If not even more beautiful. His skin slightly more tanned, his pectoral muscles very much visible. LeFou’s desperate to touch them. To touch Gaston’s body.

The best thing, however, is the expression on Gaston’s face as he stares down at LeFou in want. The fact that it’s him who makes Gaston lose control. The fact that he’s the first one to ever do this with him. Gaston licks his lips before he moves his hands down to unbuckle his belt. He quickly undoes his fly and pulls his pants down and _fuck._ LeFou can see the outline of Gaston’s cock through his boxers. He can see how hard Gaston is.

LeFou usually likes to be the more submissive partner in bed. Not that he has a lot of experience yet, but the few times he did sleep with someone else, he liked to be the one to give up control. But Gaston seems so unsure of what to do next that LeFou decides to take some action. He urges Gaston to flip over and straddles his hips. Gaston slides his hands up from LeFou’s knees to his hips, gripping him there tightly.

“LeFou, I want…”

“What is it that you want, Gaston?” he whispers as he slowly starts to unbuckle his belt as well. He feels so… _bold._ He loves it. He loves how helpless Gaston is beneath him. Gaston’s eyes are glued to the movement and LeFou bites his lips as he sees Gaston’s adam’s apple bob up and down. LeFou slowly pushes his pants down together with his boxers, revealing more of himself than he’d ever dreamed of with Gaston.

“Oh fuck…” Gaston whispers. He takes a deep breath and moves his gaze to LeFou’s face. LeFou sees the self-consciousness in his eyes and he frowns.

“Gaston, if you want to stop-“

Gaston immediately shakes his head and digs his fingers into the soft skin on LeFou’s hips.

“I… I have no idea what to do. But I want this.”

LeFou nods at him, happy with the confirmation and he leans in. He takes hold of Gaston’s shoulders to support himself and gently presses his lips down on the skin just below his earlobe. He slowly licks the skin, kissing it and sucking it into his mouth. Gaston tightens his grip on LeFou’s hips and gasps.

“God, LeFou, this… _Oh…_ ”

“Are you okay with me taking the lead? I’ll make you feel so good honey,” LeFou whispers into his ear. Gaston nods frantically, desperate for LeFou to push him there.

“ _Please,_ LeFou,” he whispers. He sounds absolutely wrecked and LeFou feels this sudden urge of want and they’re _on._ He gets rid of Gaston’s boxers and crashes his lips onto Gaston’s. Their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Gaston’s breath hitches and he bucks his hips up, pressing his dick against LeFou’s and they both groan out loud.

“Oh fuck,” Gaston growls and starts to move his hips up and down, grinding himself against LeFou. He catches LeFou’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs on it. It feels amazing, the sharp sensation sends shivers down his spine.

Gaston digs his nails into LeFou’s thighs with more force and LeFou hisses. It hurts but _god,_ his dick jumps at the intense sensations. _His nails will leave marks all over his skin, claiming him._ LeFou growls at the idea of waking up tomorrow and seeing all the angry red spots on his skin to remind him that he is Gaston’s now.

LeFou wriggles one of his hands between their bodies. He takes both their cocks in his hand, causing Gaston to throw his head back and gasp for air. LeFou doesn’t give him time to get used to the feeling and immediately starts moving his hand up and down in a fast rythym. Gaston whines and bucks his hips up along with LeFou’s strokes.

LeFou can’t stop staring at his face. Gaston seems so incredibly lost, still clawing at his thighs. His eyebrows are knit together, eyes closed and his mouth hanging slightly open to pant.

“F-Fuck LeFou… I- Oh God.”

“Gaston, you’re s-so beautiful,” LeFou whispers as he speeds up even more. The pleasure is overwhelming. A tingly feeling spreading in his groin. He won’t last long, but seeing Gaston’s expression he knows he’s not the only one.

He presses his lips down on Gaston’s with more force. He needs to be closer. Their bodies are touching everywhere, but it’s barely enough to satisfy LeFou. Gaston moves his hands up and hooks his fingers beneath LeFou’s shirt and tries to take it off, but LeFou shakes his head.

“I-I’m close, don’t want to stop,” he moans against Gaston’s lips. He should let go of their dicks for Gaston to get rid of the shirt. But he doesn’t want to stop. The burning pit in his stomach is getting more intense and he’s _so close._ Gaston nods as he understands and he grabs LeFou’s shoulders, pressing their bodies together as close as possible.

“Are you close, Gaston?”

Gaston nods feverishly and bucks his hips up again, causing even more friction in the small space of LeFou’s grip. LeFou uses his free hand to tangle his fingers in Gaston’s long hair, pushing his head back into his pillow.

Gaston claws at LeFou’s skin, arching his back and then his body shocks. His hips bucking up and down wildly. He gasps, and comes. His dick twitches in LeFou’s hand as he spills all over himself.

“O-oh God…” he chokes out and tries to control his ragged breath. He quickly moves one of his hands down and replaces LeFou’s hand with his own. LeFou gasps as Gaston’s long finger curl around around him. His hands moves up and down a bit awkwardly, but LeFou doesn’t mind. Gaston is touching him. _Gaston just came for him_.

“Fuck, Gaston- The things you make me feel… I want-“

“Please, LeFou, please come,” Gaston begs him, tightening his grip. The words and Gaston’s pleading eyes send him over the edge. His body stills as he comes over Gaston, gasping for air. He squeezes his eyes shut, the sensation overwhelming him. He stays like that for a few seconds, trembling as Gaston slowly keeps moving his fingers, stroking him through his orgasm. Then he collapses on top of Gaston. His head resting on the pillow next to Gaston. Gaston slowly trails his fingers across LeFou’s back.

“LeFou, that was…” he slowly whispers and moves his head to the right to kiss LeFou’s cheek. “That was amazing…”

“Yeah?”

Gaston nods and LeFou feels that his cheeks burn up. Gaston is blushing. LeFou smiles and plays with Gaston’s hair. It's slick with sweat and sticks to Gaston's face, but somehow it makes him even more appealing. Gaston looks blissed out, all because of him.

“I’ve never felt like this before…” he whispers and he wraps his arms around LeFou now, hugging him. LeFou lets out a soft noise and wraps his arms around Gaston as well. They’re silent, after that. There’s nothing more to be said right now. They just hold each other, kiss, play with each other’s hair. Until Gaston’s eyes seem to fall shut. LeFou takes the blankets and pulls them over their bodies. Gaston snuggles up closer to him, and they slowly drift off to sleep like that.

It’s been a hectic day, but it’s definitely one of the best days of LeFou’s life.


	9. Morning sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but you guys have been waiting for so long now so I figured I'd update. I'll try to make the next one longer! <3

Gaston groans as he slowly wakes up. The fogginess in his brains slowly clearing up. He turns around to get more comfortable and sighs in content as he can feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He stretches his arms and stills as the tips of his fingers meet with something he can’t place. He frowns as he opens his eyes to see what it is.

_LeFou._

A blush creeps its way onto Gaston’s cheeks. The other boy is still fast asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. A smile plays on Gaston’s lips as he moves a bit closer, trying not to wake the boy up. He can feel his warm breath against his face and he closes his eyes, satisfied. He remembers last night. Very vividly. It had been amazing. LeFou had known exactly where to touch him, kissing all the right spots.

But… it had also been confronting. Touching LeFou was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He’s shared his bed with a few different girls and ever since he’d been disappointed in sex. He never understood why people were so into it. It felt nice, but…

Now, he _does_ understand. It had been as if he just lost himself in the pleasure that LeFou had been giving him. Drowning in it.

They hadn’t even done that much last night. Heck, Gaston had never been into boys. Never thought about them. Never been interested. But it made sense. It just clicked. He’s been doubting a lot the last few days, but deep in his he already knows. _He’s into guys._

He sighs and stares at the ceiling.

It feels so good to know. It makes him feel calm to think about the conclusion that he must be gay, and yet hates it. He shouldn’t be gay. It’s unfair. Unfair to his family. Unfair to his sister. He can’t change it though, no matter how bad he might want it. He fell for LeFou fast. He can’t let him go.

He has a boyfriend.

He has a freaking boyfriend. It’s only now that he realizes it. He asked LeFou yesterday, but it had been such a chaotic moment that it hadn’t dawned to him yet. He opens his eyes again and stares at the sleeping boy in his bed. _His boy._ They should get up though. Breakfast will be ready soon. So he slowly places his hands on LeFou’s shoulders and shakes him gently.

“LeFou, honey… Wake up.”

LeFou mutters something and turns around facing away from Gaston. Gaston grins and shakes him a bit faster.

“Dude, don’t be an ass and wake up. You have your freaking boyfriend in your bed, it’s more important than sleep.”

LeFou tenses and then his head shoots up as he stares at Gaston. Gaston can’t help but to chuckle. LeFou is so adorable like this. His hair all messed up, his eyes unfocused and- _A hickey in his neck._ Fuck.

“Gaston,” LeFou breathes out, visibly confused by the fact that they’re in the same bed. It takes a few seconds, but Gaston can see the exact moment the realization hits him. LeFou’s eyes light up and he attacks Gaston with a hug.

“Good morning, my dear,” Gaston whispers and he presses a gently kiss on top of LeFou’s hair, earning a soft noise from the other boy. Gaston feels his heartbeat speed up in his chest. LeFou is so precious. The sweetest boy he’s ever met. He’s honestly interested in everything and everyone. His eyes always sparkling. And as for yesterday… A lot of other people wouldn’t have understood Gaston’s panic attack. LeFou was there. Calming him down. Telling him the harsh truth when he needed it.

He joined the ecology club to gain Belle’s attention… But it had been LeFou’s attention he’s been craving all this time. The way LeFou looks at him. _Smiles at him._ It makes him feel all tingly inside. It makes him feel like he matters. Like he belongs. Like he’s worth something.

LeFou doesn’t judge him for who he always pretended to be. He sees right through his facade, something no one else has ever been capable of. Gaston shakes his head. He shouldn’t think about this too much, he doesn’t want to get emotional.

“We should get ready for breakfast. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Gaston says and groans as he notices how empty his stomach feels. He kisses LeFou’s hair once again and smacks his ass playfully before leaving the bed. LeFou gasps and reaches out for the spot Gaston targeted.

“Don’t hit me!”

“I’m sure you secretly like it, don’t you?” Gaston jokes, but as he sees the blush spread across LeFou’s cheeks he feels his groin tingle. _God._

“Oh LeFou… I’m going to have so much fun with you once we get back from this camp.”

Gaston chuckles as he ignores the adorable blush staining LeFou’s cheeks and takes his phone to see if he has any messages- when his heart skips a beat and he feels the blood drain from his face.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck,” he curses and frantically dials his mother’s phone number. _Amelie is in hospital again._ He can feel his hands shaking as he brings his phone to his ear and he doesn’t know what to do. What happened? Why is she in hospital?

“Gaston? Is that you?”

“Mom? Mom what happened?”

He sits down in his bunk, unable to stand any longer and he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He knows it’s LeFou and he leans into the touch.

“Amelie got another seizure and fell out of her wheelchair… She bruised her ribs so badly she couldn’t breathe so we had to get her to the hospital. Gaston, I know you probably don’t want to leave camp, and Amelie will be fine… But she’s constantly asking when you’ll come visit her.”

“Of course I’ll come. She’s more important than this stupid trip. Same hospital as always?”

“Yes… Gaston, I-“

“I’ll be on my way. See you soon.”

He ends the phone call and closes his eyes as he lets out a deep, shaky breath. He can feel LeFou’s hand gently rubbing his back and he tries to bite back a sob.

“I need to go to the hospital, LeFou. My sister. I’m sorry, I’ll see you after camp. I need to find Monsieur Jean-“

“Easy. Gaston. Get dressed, okay? I’ll go find Monsieur Jean for you.”

Gaston turns around to look at LeFou. The boy is giving him an encouraging smile and hugs him gently. Gaston can feel his heartbeat slow down a little.

Get dressed. He can do that.


	10. Silence is enough

Gaston’s hands are trembling as he sets foot in the hospital. The smell, the tense expressions on people’s face… He hates it. He hates it so much. Every time he walks out of a hospital he prays he never has to go again, making it harder and harder when he gets another call about his sister. He knows Amelie is fine. The only reason she has to stay is to monitor her for a few days, but he’s still worried sick. She had another seizure. It seems like they happen more and more often. He swallows and takes a quick glance at the boy next to him. LeFou had insisted on coming with him. Gaston didn’t want that at first, but now he’s happy that he didn’t listen to him. He needs the support.

“Gaston!”

Gaston looks up and releases the air he had been unconsciously holding. His mother walks up to him and hugs him tight. He wraps his arms around her as well and buries his head against her shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re here, boy.”

“Me too,” he whispers and pulls back. His mother caresses his cheek once and turns her gaze to LeFou then.

“Hi, you must be a friend of my son?”

“Yes, my name is Julien.” LeFou shakes her hand and Gaston wishes he could say, _no, mom, he’s my boyfriend._ But right now isn’t the right time. He’s here for Amelie now. Besides, he doesn’t want to tell his parents yet. LeFou is nothing like the daughter-in-law his parents had been hoping for all this time. It might be better if they start to like LeFou first.

“Can we see Amelie?” Gaston asks, his hands still shaking. He longs to see his sister’s face. To see her smile that will calm down his blood racing.

“Of course, follow me.”

A few minutes later they walk into one of the tiny hospital rooms. Usually Amelie shared her room with other patients, but right now she sleeps alone. The doctors insisted she needed the rest. Other patients would only disrupt her healing process. Gaston doesn’t agree, Amelie _hates_ being alone. Yet he’s glad that he doesn’t have to keep his voice down because the other patients might be sleeping. His mom offers to stay outside for a while, giving him some space too.

As he spots his sister his steps falter for a second and he swallows. She’s all wired up. It’s not an unusual sight, but it still shocks him everytime. She looks so vulnerable. So weak. Yet her eyes light up as she spots him.

“Gaston, come,” she whispers weakly and reaches out for him. Gaston ignores the tears welling up in his eyes as he quickly walks over to her and kisses her forehead. He’s too scared to hug her now, he doesn’t want to hurt her.

“Hey sis… your wheelchair threw you out again, huh?”

“Stupid!” _Yes, the stupid thing._ He knows exactly what she’s trying to say even though she hasn’t been able to form full sentences ever since the accident. Amelie used to struggle with her inability to speak normally, but as the years passed she came to accept it. Gaston understood her anyways, that was the most important thing. Gaston chuckles as he carefully takes hold of her hand.

“I came as soon as I heard. You worried me, Amelie! But I’m glad to see you smile.”

“Camp?”

“I don’t care about the camp that much, you’re more important.”

Amelie smiles and points at the glass of water besides her bed. Gaston carefully takes it and brings it to her lips, allowing her to drink a few tiny sips. He hadn’t realized how much he missed her at camp. He never leaves her alone for such long periods of time. He always takes care of her. Tucks her in bed every night, helps her to dress in the mornings, helps her to eat.

“So… How…?”

“Well, as you know I do love hiking. So camp has been cool so far. Except for the time LeFou and I got lost…” Gaston starts off his story and Amelie nods in recognition at that. “-It all turned out okay, though. Mostly due to LeFou who wouldn’t allow me to lose my mind.”

 Amelie turns her head and studies LeFou, who blushes at her sudden attention.

“Who?”

Gaston looks at LeFou for a split second and then back at Amelie.

“Yes. That’s LeFou. His name is actually Julien but… He doesn’t go by that name. We became friends during the camp since we share a bunk together and he didn’t want to let me go here alone.”

Amelie grins and tilts her head a bit.

“Boyfriend?” Gaston’s eyes widen at that. How did she-

“Amelie! You… How?”

“You’re brother. Know you. Obvious.”

Amelie can’t stop grinning at the two of them and Gaston take a quick glance at LeFou who seems shocked as well. Gaston doesn’t understand. Doesn’t she… Mind? She’s one of the reasons he’d been so scared of admitting he might be gay. The biggest reason, even. And yet here she lies, the hugest smile on her face ever since they walked in this hospital room, her eyes sparking mischievously as she points at LeFou’s love bite too.

“Amelie, I… I thought…”

“You. Stupid.”

“But-“

“Stupid. Care for you.”

Gaston lets out a shaky breath. She doesn’t understand it. She doesn’t understand why it’s so unfair to her. He’s not sure what is worse. Amelie being angry, or her not realizing how selfish he’s being by dating a boy. Amelie will never ever be able to get children. He has the choice. He has the choice to be with a woman and reproduce. Have a family of his own. His sister doesn’t have the choice. He knows how badly she wanted to have her own family once she would be old enough. She had

LeFou steps a bit closer and places his hand on Gaston’s shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort. Amelie squeezes his hand and Gaston can’t help the tears that flow into his eyes. He’s been struggling with and it’s just too much to see Amelie’s gentle expression. She’s too kind. He doesn’t deserve her.

“I’m so sorry Amelie…”

Amelie squeezes his hand again and shakes her head. She doesn’t try to say anything. Words would fall short easily here. The look she’s giving him is very, very clear though. _Don’t be stupid and just be happy._

“Really?”

“Really.”


	11. Morning Sunshine

Gaston is almost relieved to see the entrance of the camp. Almost. He finally feels as if he can breath again without the awful hospital scent stuck in his nose. He's glad he saw his sister though. He knows she'll make it through. He's sure of it. She's not in any kind of danger anymore. Within a few days she will be at home again. He can't wait to be home again too. It's weird to be gone this long.

"Are you okay, Gaston?" LeFou asks him quietly before they get out of the cab. Gaston nods, not sure what to say. Most people don't know what to say once they've seen Amelie for the first time. They either keep on telling him how sorry they feel for her, or how much Gaston must care for her because of the way he supports her. Not to mention they always have to say something about the way she speaks. Gaston knows LeFou would never say anything bad about Amelie on purpose, but he's too tired to even try and get in a conversation about it. It's late in the evening and everyone is in their cabins already. Gaston just wants to sleep. So he gets out of the car and sticks his hands into his pockets. Walking back to the cabin without another word. LeFou is silent too, which he's grateful for.

They get into the cabin and as LeFou locks the door behind them, Gaston has already started to undress. He doesn't even bother to brush his teeth. He just wants to hide underneath the covers. He waits for LeFou though. The boy still doesn't know how to get into the top bunk without Gaston's help.

"Gaston..."

"I don't want to talk, LeFou. Not right now. I'm sorry." LeFou shakes his head at that and quickly changes into his pajamas.

"That's okay. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like me to sleep in your bunk tonight? It's fine if you don't want to, but... I thought maybe you could use the embrace."

Gaston’s cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He’s not delicate. He’s not weak and he doesn’t need protection or a shoulder to cry on. He is perfectly fine by himself. He hates it when people offer their help or sympathy like that. People weren’t there when he needed them, so he learned to fix his problems all by himself. He doesn’t need their sympathy anymore. So he’s ready to lash out at LeFou. However as he looks up and sees the gentle expression on LeFou’s face, he stops himself.

LeFou never let him down.

He even went to see his sister today. He’s given Gaston space when he needed to think, and never talked down on him. Besides the time Gaston deserved it, of course. LeFou’s offer is not implying that he’s weak. He’s simply offering his love to him, and Gaston would be a monster if he’d snap on his boyfriend for that. Cuddling with said boyfriend doesn’t even sound that bad.

“I… I would like that, LeFou.”

LeFou smiles and he lies down in Gaston’s bunk, his arms spread as an invitation. Gaston takes a deep breath. See? LeFou just loves him. No hidden pity or fake sympathy. LeFou truly cares. Gaston turns off the lights in the cabin and crawls into LeFou’s arms. They’re warm and soft, and make them feels as if he belongs here.

“Go to sleep, Gaston. I’ll be here.”

LeFou leans in and presses a gentle kiss against Gaston’s forehead. Gaston closes his eyes and breathes in the vanilla-like scent that comes from LeFou. He can hears LeFou’s heartbeat, and the rhythmic sounds have Gaston drift off to sleep easily.

~~

When Gaston wakes up the next morning, the scent of freshly baked bread fills his nose and his stomach rumbles. He opens his eyes and sees LeFou reading on the other side of the room. Bright sunlight fills the cabin and Gaston knows he must’ve been sleeping in.

“Morning sunshine,” LeFou says and closes his book. “-I got us breakfast in the cabin. So, if you’re hungry. There’s buns, fruit, cheese, eggs. Tell me what you want and you’ll have breakfast in bed.”

Gaston stares at the food and then at LeFou, groaning.

“LeFou, you’re the best.”

LeFou smiles and starts preparing the meal for Gaston. Gaston watches him. How did he get this lucky? LeFou is always so positive. So loving and caring. Gaston figures he probably doesn’t deserve all the kindness that LeFou gives to him, but he’s not complaining. Gaston hates to admit it, but it feels nice to be taken care of for once.

“Here you go.” LeFou sits down next to him in the bunk and offers Gaston his food. Gaston whispers a quick thank you before he starts to eat. He barely ate yesterday and he feels like he’s starving. It tastes amazing. He can tell everything is still fresh and with every bite he takes he can feel his body become more and more satisfied.

“So… They’re going to visit Le Pont D’Arc today. Monsieur Jean said that if you want a day off it’s fine. I can either stay with you, or go along with the rest. What do you want?”

Gaston stops eating and looks at LeFou. He knows LeFou wants to see it, so he won’t keep him here. Gaston doesn’t feel like going, but staying in the cabin the entire day is even worse. The camp will only last a few more days. He shouldn’t waste his time by doing nothing. It’ll be nice to go out.

“No, I’d like to come along too. When do we leave?”

“At ten, so you have forty-five minutes to get ready. Sounds good?”

Gaston nods and finishes his breakfast. He doesn’t need a lot of time to get ready. He needs to get dressed, brush his hair and brush his teeth and he should be good to go.

“Yes, that sounds perfect.”

“Okay good. You can choose to go by bus or by canoe. It’s a thirty minute canoe trip to get from the start in Vallon Pont D’Arc to the Pont itself, so it doesn’t take too long. After that it’s another thirty minutes to the finish. I’m going by canoe. Want to share one?”

Gaston grins and nods. A canoe trip with LeFou already sounds a lot better than just visiting that bridge. Oh yes. He’s going to have a lot of fun.

“I’m up for that, absolutely.”


End file.
